Archive of "New foreign workers may face Aids test", The New Paper, 17 July 1989
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= New foreign workers may face Aids test 'I think the reason is obvious - (it’s) mainly for prevention more than anything else.' — Health Ministry spokesman THE Government is considering Aids tests for foreign workers who want to work here. "No decision has yet been made," a Health Ministry spokesman said. He could not say if foreigners already working here would also have to take the tests. “We are working on it (the proposal) along with the other ministries like Home Affairs.” Asked why the Aids screening is being considered, he said, “I think the reason is obvious - (it’s) mainly for prevention more than anything. About 150,000 foreigners work in skilled and semi-skilled jobs in Singapore. In addition, there are about 40,000 expatriate professionals here. The count does not include foreign prostitutes who sneak into Singapore, but there is speculation that the Health Ministry has raised the issue because of concern over the recent discovery of three foreign prostitutes who tested positive for the Aids virus. All have been sent back to their countries. The first two cases were detected in May. The third case was reported in the June issue of the Epidemiological News Bulletin, a publication of the Environment Ministry. Also, 30 to 40 new cases of Aids (acquired immune deficiency syndrome) are expected to be discovered here by the end of this year, the bulletin said. This would be a huge increase - a one-year total that is double the total number of people found to have the virus since 1985. So far, 38 people in Singapore - including the three foreign prostitutes - have been found to have the Aids-causing human immuno-deficiency virus (HIV). Twelve have the killer disease, and eight have died. Two others have Aids-related illnesses. HIV infection is the first sign and indication of Aids. It usually turns into full-blown Aids later. AIDS TEST Two stages that tell THE method most widely used at present to test for Aids involves two stages: The Elisa Test to detect the presence of Aids and the Western Blot test to confirm the results. The Elisa test involves placing blood samples manually on a tray and testing the samples. If they show positive, the blood then goes through the Western blot test to confirm the presence of the virus. The results are normally known in two weeks. What other countries do to control Aids SEVERAL countries require foreigners to be tested for Aids. They include China, Austria, West Germany and Belgium. China has enforced mandatory blood-testing for long-term foreign residents and Chinese who have lived abroad since 1987. Big eastern cities in China including Beijing, Shanghai and Guangdong also test any Chinese whose jobs bring them into contact with foreigners - including hotel workers and tour guides. India requires Aids tests for foreigners who stay in the country for more than six months. But it has not strictly enforced the rule. Thailand has been considering introducing legislation requiring long-staying tourists to produce certificates proving they do not have Aids virus. Australia is considering compulsory testing for all would-be immigrants. Other countries that require Aids tests for long-term stayers include Austria, West Germany and Belgium. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *"New foreign workers may face Aids test", The New Paper, 17 July 1989[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles